Who am I
by dark-littl3Angle09
Summary: So many questions but no one to answer, my quest has ended but now my past is catching up. They want to same me but the question is do i want to? M just to be safe :S


Fan fiction- Who am I

Inuyasha/Deathnote crossover

Pairing – kagome/?

Disclaimer: I do not own deathnote or inuyasha ~SIGH~ if only *stare of dreamily*

A/N this is a first attempt at anything but the idea just popped up so yeah and i dont know how to work anything criticism is welcome just don't be too harsh

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

A petite figure stood on top of the towering gothic structure that was the church. The characteristics of the blurs build was to slim and delicate to be identified as a male, but did not hold the stature of a full matured woman. The newly identified girl's form contrasted the paleness of the full moon that hung in the starless sky, with her dark form fitting clothing. Her wind-swept long silver hair blended into the moon, while the beams reflected off what would appear to be a leather biker jacket. When the distinct noise of church bells began to ring, the place where the figure had previously stood dauntingly was empty, no sign left to indicate someone was ever there.

End of Prologue

* * *

><p>London England<p>

Resting on the windowsill located in the main stairwell of the university laid a person a young 12 year old. Just by observing her, the tell tale signs of her exotic characteristics display her as one of Asian descent. The only exceptions was for her unusual hair and eye color; silky silver tresses flowed down her back to her waist even as it is suspended at the top of her head in a high ponytail, while a side fringe framed her face. One striking cerulean eye stared through dark long lashes, into the distance of the school's campus, the other obscured by a simple black gothic lace eye patch. Although the school was prestigious she didn't wear the uniform, instead her assemble consisted of a slightly fitted baggy tank with a British flag design and cream zipper bandeau under a baggy burgundy sweater. Her legs were encased in a pair of dark grey faded skinny jeans, various ripped holes scattered the front of her jeans and the back pockets, while some minor holes were held together by big black safety pins. Her jeans were held up low on her hips by a black and white checkered pyramid studded belt. On her feet were grey wool knit tube socks with red strips under black army boots that were loosely tied and the tongue lolled out. Just as she was leaning her head back and closing her only visible eye, someone yelled her name.

"Kagome, There u are the lecture is about to begin, so I came to get you!" Exclaimed a kind looking English women that looked to be about 18 or 19, she was wearing a grey and burgundy pleated skirt, white button up shirt, burgundy blazer, black pantyhose, and matching flats. Her thick brown hair was cut to her shoulders and held back by a head band.

"oh really? Then I guess we should get going shouldn't we Kassandra?" replied Kagome

Despite her age Kagome is a junior in university, forever labeled as a genius. Currently she is working on getting a degree in science. The two students walk down a long corridor in a comfortable science. Again her face held a look of being lost in thought, Kagome never used to be this way; distant, introverted, and secretive, never saying more then what was needed. She used to be energetic, open, and talkative; no matter who someone is she would find a way to be their friend even if they were older. Ever since the incident everything changed.

Kagome's P.O.V

This is that entire god damn wells fault, no not the wells, its Nuraku and Kikyou's fault. They killed my friends and family; Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Mama, Grandpa, and Souta, all are gone. I feel the burn of tears in my eyes. How can one trip change everything, not because of them I can't even return to my old friends here, if it weren't for Sesshoumaru I would have nowhere to go.

* * *

><p>Flash back~<p>

_Everyone was gathered around the fire in Keade's hut, everything was good, Inuyasha was sitting I against the wall with one knee up and the tetsusiaga propped up on his shoulder, Sango was cooking lunch for the group, Miroku was having a conversation with Keade, Shippo was paying outside in the field with Rin while Sesshoumaru stood watch. Kouga and his tribe would be here soon as I notice a shard signal on their way here. Everyone was gathering due to the final battle coming up. All except Kouga's and Nuraku's shards I hold the rest. I no longer have to be protected, when Sesshoumaru first joined out group he offered to train me in the art or swords and fighting, as a repayment for saving Rin from a demon and although Inuyasha vehemently argued about it I accepted. During the time of Sesshoumaru's training, I was in a boot camp from hell, everyday he pushed me as hard as I could possibly go, but with my Miko powers I was able to channel then to exceed my limits, I could run at a speed that could rival Kouga's, I was lithe powerful, and lastly I was fully capable of wielding a sword. In addition Sesshoumaru and I became close; he became family to me which led us at the completion of my training to make a blood bond. My once raven wing black hair was not a pure silvery white, my eyes more vibrant, and my skills unimaginable. _

_Just as I turn to the door Kouga bursts in with a horror stricken face. I tense feeling the reason for kouga's ashen face "Nuraku," just at the mention of the evil half-demon, everyone got battle ready, I went to go get Shippo and Rin when I remembered who is with his, remembering the previous discussion on where to keep the young demon and human, for when the battle finally came, took my sword in side. As the first tendrils of the evil demonic aura everyone filed out of the hut. I no longer wore my school uniform I wore during my visit to Japan, but a pair of knee length baggy cargo shorts, and a kimono top that held the same design as Sesshoumaru and a crescent moon on the back. Underneath some fishnet top and bandaged fists, at my hip rested a sword my new Aniki- Sama got Totosai to forge for me with his own fang. Strapped around my thigh was small throwing daggers, in my hand I held my trusty long bow. The sky was no longer the gorgeous baby blue but was grey on the verge of black as the first horde of demons attacked the village._

_We all fought, taking down as many demons as we could, Sango taking many down with her boomerang, while Miroku watching her back with the use of his ufodas. He couldn't use the wind tunnel due to the poison insects. Inuyasha was swinging wildly with the tetsusaiga. I ran into the battle field, with my newly acquired skills I took down the demons around me with my sword flipping over one as it tried to get me from behind but while airborne a panther demon bit into my torso. I felt white hot pain sear through my body but before it caused any serious damage I stabbed its head with a dagger enriched with my Miko powers, as it dropped me I twisted my body and landed in a crouch. I was bleeding heavily but it would heal soon, I ran back into the fray. Kouga was to my right fighting against Kagura, to avenge his tribe, Sesshoumaru to my left still spotless of any injuries and blood, behind be Miroku had a broken arm, and Sango had a gash bleeding on her forehead. Then as I turned the sight made my eyes blur with tears. Nuraku was holding a unconscious bloody Inuyasha in a tentacle, hysterically laughing with a smirking Kikyou standing beside him. As soon as I went to attach I heard two pain filled screams, my eyes widened as I witnessed one of Nuraku's tentacles pierce through Miroku as he shielded Sango. Anger welled up inside of me as Sango dropped to the floor to gather Miroku in her arms, with her guard down one of Nuraku's detachments went to attack, I ran as soon as I could, pushing myself, letting my hate fuel me. I was able to counter Hakudoshi's attack but as I fought another went for the kill. Tears streamed down my face, there went my sister figure, I wiped them away as fast as I could while I battled Hakudoshi, my anger building to new heights. I felt my Miko build around me and as I heard Nuraku in the background laughing I snapped, I released my powers and Hakudoshi along with all the demons around me were incinerated, my eyes where no longer just their blue, my left eye began to burn as I fall to the floor, when the pain faded I stood up everyone stared at me the first I noticed was that, large wings expanded from my back. They were black and resembled a bats or dragons, I looked at my sword and my eyes the one I felt pain in had changed into a deep crimson red that perfectly resembled fresh blood. After Nuraku's shock wore off he began laughing again. _

"_Kukukuku look what we got here, it looks like you weren't as pure as everyone thought." Gleefully Nuraku tossed Inuyasha aside and rushed towards me. That snapped me out of my shock and back to my hatred, I waited, as he charged I grabbed my sword and as a pushed my powered into it something new happened. The normally bright pink was now a purple, and the once sword was a black and white steel scythe with elaborate designs. As Nuraku approached he was aiming his tentacles at me, I dodged. While I moved the others began to fight until it was only Sesshoumaru, Kikyou, Inuyasha, Nuraku, and I. Every time I sliced through Nuraku the part disintegrated, pissing him off, his attacks were getting ruthless. While dodging one blow another tentacle nailed my shoulder and as I was getting up an arrow was shot at me, I looked to the side and saw the dead priestess with a twisted smug smile on her face. I went to charge but Nuraku intercepted me with a fist to the face. I got up, Sesshoumaru went to join but this was my battle, I shot him a look that said to not interfere, yet. I felt within myself for an option, a way to defeat the evil half demon, and as I was about to give up I words, and chants popped into my head. As I began to chant both my eyes began to glow, words I have never known flowed out my mouth like flowing water._

"_Dies venit iudicium tuum,  
>i ut stetis coram te in oculis domini,<br>_numquam ego testimonium quod statuit fata,"

The ground began to shake, the bloodied soil crumbled, and the sky began to turn red. Nuraku was no longer able to move.

"_non latere, non fregerunt liber  
>i nunc est anima tua custodire.<br>Ut vile, retorta, Satanae esse,__"_

_A solid black sleet gate rose from the ground, everyone around could feel the heat._

_"__qui iam non est digna deis lucem__,_

_ut te vinculis portae inferi,__"_

_The gates open, everyone was frozen, fire was seen and cries of anguish were distinct. Anyone could tell that they were cries of pain. Chains emerged and attached to Nuraku. __  
><em>

"_ignes in peccatis vestris  
>inturnal forever stuck in nocte.<br>Amen__"_

_The chains pulled Nuraku till all you could hear were her cries. The gates closed and then descended. Once everything was back to normal everyone was horrified. Even Sesshoumaru felt his eyes widen and shivers down her back but, it was ok, she was still his Amouto. Kikyou didn't know how to react and the newly awaken Inuyasha was speechless. I felt my wings vanish but my left eye was the same red. For the first time I look around the demolished clearing I realized I could see everyone's name appear above their head along with a time. I turned to Kikyou a second time, I knew I was about to faint of a second time, but first I have to make sure Inuyasha was ok. When my eyes met Inuyasha, he flinched, I felt my tears for the millionth time that day blur my vision, but I wiped them away, I then walked towards the ex-lovers. When I reached then I stretched my hand out to Inuyasha, even thou the pain was excruciating. He slapped my hand away. _

"_Inuyasha it's still me I'm still Kagome," I gave a watery smile._

"_No you're not, you're the devil you're a monster, a beast, Kagome was innocent!" Yelled Inuyasha while simultaneously jumping to his feet, his exclamation Kikyou began to give a twisted laugh._

"_I see incarnation you're worthless to us, you're an abomination, and should die," Cackled Kikyou._

"_No I'm not, why can't you see me still me I never planned for this to happen!" I cried, Kikyou raised her bow, aiming at me. She kept firing while I dodge. I got tired and when to strike back but was hit by Inuyasha. _

"_What makes her better than me Inuyasha, for heaven's sakes she dead and is make of clay! I've stayed with you throughout our entire journey and now you're going to throw it all away?" I tried to reason._

" _I love Kikyou, you were nothing but a shard detector!" yelled Inuyasha, I felt my heart shatter. My face turned black. "Is that so, then bye Inuyasha I'm leaving and while I do in taking the jewel with me." I told him. Behind Inuyasha Kikyou began chanting, black began to surround her, and at the exact moment I picked up the jewel a black jewel hit me, I cried out and Sesshoumaru came to my side. _

"_Amouto it's going to be ok, you're too strong and thick headed to die," Sesshoumaru spoke in an uncharacteristically tender voice as he tucked a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "If this only brings you to the future I'll find you just wait." I felt myself begin to fade, I heard Kikyou laugh but then as I faded with the jewel began to yell at Inuyasha to get the jewel before it's too late._

"_Bye Aniki I love you, come find me in year 2011," I spoke my last words till I faded into darkness._

_ When I woke up I was small, too small. No longer was I in my 18 year old body, but that of a 9 year old. I climbed the ladder out of the well. One I left the well house and called to my family, but no one answered. This year I my mother, brother, and I decided to visits my Grandpa in Japan, but decided to stay for 3 years. We left England when I was 15. I searched throughout the rooms but once I stepped foot into the living room my blood ran cold. All of my families were dead. Body parts strewed throughout the room, blood splattered on the walls, claw marks everywhere. I ran I to my room and cried till I noticed writing on one of my walls, 'the jewel is mine,' I started to ball when I calmed down I called the cops. When they came they asked if there was anyone I could stay with but I said no, until a figure came up the shrines steps, I could tell it was a demon under an illusion, but it didn't matter I could see the name above. Sesshoumaru. I turned and corrected myself I told them that I could stay with my adopted older brother and then ran to the demon knowing he would get my sent and attached myself to his leg. When he lifted me up he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow I discreetly shrugged my shoulders and sobbed into his expensive looking suite. The cops came up to us and proceeded to ask Aniki-Sama questions. Late that night he took me to his house. We began to talk._

"_You're a kid," Sesshoumaru obviously stated._

"_Huh would you look at that" I replied dryly before getting serious. "It was Inuyasha and Kikyou they killed them." _

"_I know"_

End of loooooong Flash Back~

* * *

><p>"ka…me, Kag… me, Go…me , KAGOME!" Yelled Kassandra<p>

"yes Kassanda , I hardly think yelling at me is inappropriate," I retorted raising one silver eyebrow, face emotionless.

Kassandra Blushed, "s-so-sorry it's just th-that we arrived at the le-lecture theatre and it's t-ti-time to go in," stuttered the woman.

I just nodded my head in her direction, while I adjusted the strap of my shoulder bag, and then walked into the room. After that day I was reunited with Aniki in this time, he decided that I should hide out, so we moved back to London, but because of my situation I could no longer associate with those I knew from my childhood. Also it appeared even with Kikyou's curse I still have all my powers, so now at night I work for Sesshoumaru, doing top secret assignment.

"Awwwhh, look who decided to show up to class," the teacher a good looking man in his mid twenties. He had the most vibrant emerald green eyes, mocha brown skin, and shaggy hazelnut brown hair.

I"Mr. Owens," I greeted tossing a small bag of _Doritos _atthe teacher who was sending me a look, trying to look daunting but failed as you could see mild amusement in his eyes. I gave the closest thing to a smile in 3 years, a smirk.

"I think it's about time for you to take a seat Ms. Tasio," Owens called out with his smooth English accent. I walked to the top row right corner by the window, the spot is the same spot I sat in every lecture, no one dared take it despite my size I still scare them. At one point they thought I was a yukaza member. Not that far off actually, I might as well with all the espionage missions I go on. Once I get comfortable I take out my note book, well I couldn't really call it one on the account there were no lines and it was a sketch camouflaged as a note book, and began to space out. Although this habit pisses Oliver (Mr. Owens first name) off he can't really say anything because my marks are top class, of course I it does help that he's a fox demon, and he sorta has a thing for me knowing who I am. Only a fox demon could have eyes like that and not care that he's attacked to a 12 year-olds body, sigh o well, he's such a lollicon. For the first time this class I examine what exactly I drew, and freeze. It's the gate of Hades, the gate in which I banished Nuraku. At the thought of the half demon I clench my fist. When I calm myself down I look at my chest where the jewel innocently hangs. I really got to stop before I get homicidal.

Just as I close my sketch book the bell the class is over and I get up to leave. I'm the first at the door but before I leave Oliver calls me.

"Kagome I would like to talk to you for a moment." I simply nod because I really know the reason so as the as of the students leave Mr. Owens glides to the door and smoothly locks it.

"So teach what can I do for you," I ask dryly.

"awww there is no reason to act so cold towards me love," he gives me a sinfully adorable smile. The corner of my mouth twitch, I turn from my current position just as he makes a grab at me and make my way to his desk where I sit on the edge, and look at him through the lashes of my right eye. This just turns him on more. "You're not paying attention to me anymore," Oliver says while his illusion falls, he stalks me like im his prey and settles between my dangling legs. His slender but strong arms are propped up on my upper thighs and he leans in so only a little space is between us. I sigh, look down at the sinful lips then to his deep entrancing eyes. I lean it closer so we are only a breath apart.

"Is that so? Then make me do so," I coyly reply.

"My pleasure," he says as he closes the space between us.

I may have the body of a twelve year-old but I have the mentality of a 21 year-old, I lust. My short arms snake their way up his arm, around his neck and into his silky hair. He breaks the kiss to nip at my neck, I can't help but moan which makes him smirk against the column of my neck, he sucks in which I aggressively pull his hair till his lips are back on mine. My legs are wrapped around his waist, now it's my turn to nip my way down his jaw to his neck where I work on a hickey then lower to where I playfully nip his collarbone, when done I travel back up to bite, and suck on his ear, earning a groan in return. He presses himself closer to me to the point I can feel his need.

"Kagome, you don't understand what you do to me," comments Oliver with a husky English accent.

"You damn Lollicon," I tease, he laughs.

"Kagome ka-," my phone interrupted him mid speech

In your secret place,  
>Staring into space,<br>Leaves me feeling frozen.  
>I just need to feel, that what we have is real.<br>And I'm the one you've chosen.

I searched for her phone in her bag, Oliver to continue to play with her hair

I'm trying not to think about  
>All the things you did before,<br>But sometimes it all just gets to me.  
>I'll stay with you,<br>But remember to be careful what you do be  
>Cause I'm not bulletproof.<p>

_(a/n do not own, Bulletproof-Kerli) _

I found my phone trying to bat Oliver's hands away

"Hello? Sesshoumaru, yes, no, umm on my way, I decided to walk today, no, sigh k fine I'll meet you at the checkpoint, bye." I hung up.

So what did Sesshoumaru have to say that ruined my time with you," he said while winking.

"He asked, if the lecture was done, if I have eaten, if I left yet, and if I wanted a ride, you don't need to know the rest," I pulled him into a rough kiss slipping my tongue into his mouth tasting him before letting go.

"Bye"

"sigh, k bye love." Mr. Owens said dejectedly while taking the bag of chips she had previously threw at him.

As I leave the University, I plug my ear buds in and turn on my music, I shuffle through my iPod, looking for a song , when done I stuff it into my pocket of my sweater, then pull my hood on. I walk down the street till I felt my small body collide into a wall, with quick reflexes, I pivot on the balls of my feet ant steady myself. I hear something drop so I bend down to pick it up for whoever I ran into, as I pick up the dropped cell to hand to the person my heart drops into my throat, BB. When he looks up, he doesn't recognize me but as he look above me with his eyes realization settles in.

"Ka-go-me," he said as if testing the syllables.

"We meet again, BB." I say while trying to keep up my façade.

"What happened to you, your young and your hair and your eye?" he said searchingly into my face.

"A lot did I'm no longer the person you knew back then, things happened, and people change." I trailed emotionless, after his shock wore off a curious look toke his place under a look of boredom.

"Well then how about lunch then to get reacquainted?" BB said, raising an dark eyebrow in question.

"Right now I'm in a hurry, but call me sometimes." I told him as I took a pen and wrote on his arm. The corner of his lips twitched, so did mine. I continued as if nothing every happened.


End file.
